1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new food covering device for preventing the splattering of food against the interior walls of a microwave oven while food is being cooked therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food covering devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is readily positionable over food to be cooked in a microwave such that the food is covered and the microwave protected from splattering while ensuring that the food is not touched with the device. Such a device should also have the added benefits of keeping food warm and for preventing access to the food from insects.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a stand that is positionable over food to be cooked in a microwave. The stand supports a disposable covering that acts as a tent positioned over the food. The stand prevents the covering from abutting the food to be covered. After use of the covering, it may be disposed of and replaced with another covering.
The present invention also protects food to be served from insects and also retains the heat of the food within the covering to keep the food warm.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a stand that includes panel having a top side and a bottom side. Each of a plurality of legs is attached to and extends downwardly from the bottom side. Each of the legs is positioned generally adjacent to a peripheral edge of the panel. A covering includes a top wall and a peripheral wall that is attached to and extends downwardly therefrom. The top wall has generally the same shape as the panel. The top wall has a shortest diameter having a length greater than a shortest diameter of the panel. The stand may be positioned over food and the covering positioned over the stand such that the peripheral wall extends downward.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.